<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Sleepiness by pebblees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126111">His Sleepiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebblees/pseuds/pebblees'>pebblees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Angst, Taking Naps Together, They're In Love Your Honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, george just wants to cuddle and sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 18:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebblees/pseuds/pebblees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream wants to get out of bed, eat and do something because he's bored.</p><p>When living with George all of his attempts to do so only ever end in cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Sleepiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream couldn't exactly remember how many times he’d reread the same passage without actually reading it over the last five minutes, but he decided that it was enough. His focus had slipped long ago. So he set down the book and checked the time on his phone. 15:35. The thought that he hadn’t had lunch yet came to his mind and he noticed how he really really wanted to do something else but read a tiresome book about a stupid main character.<br/>
But Dream didn’t have it so easy that he could just get up and grab something. He wasn’t alone on his bed.<br/>
His gaze turned down. George had nestled his head into his lap and was scrolling through his phone. He was biting his lip and furrowing his brow, probably reading something controversial. When he noticed that Dream was looking at him, he looked up and smiled. Dream couldn’t help but note how domestic the situation felt. He let his fingers comb through George’s hair, gently. </p><p>“I’m hungry. And bored.”, he said “We should get something to eat.”</p><p>George put down his phone and squinted up at him. “No.”, he replied.</p><p>“What, no?”, Dream frowned “Come on George!” He whined and shook George’s shoulders, to better get his point across, but his boyfriend wasn’t so nice to even budge. He simply shut his eyes tightly and held very still. </p><p>“Georgie… At least let me get up.”, Dream tried.</p><p>George still shook his head. “No, I’m tired and this is comfortable.” </p><p>Dream sighed and leaned back against the headboard. He knew how incredibly stubborn George was when it came to sleeping. </p><p>He watched him for a while, admiring and tracing his features with his fingers until he noticed how George's expression shifted into something more relaxed. </p><p>So he began to poke his cheeks. </p><p>Dream got his reaction almost immediately. </p><p>George started giggling and swatting at his hand, all while still keeping his eyes closed. </p><p>“Dream, stop it.”, he groaned, but Dream had no mind to obey and intensified the poking instead. George opened his eyes to glare at Dream, located the attacker quickly, and bit it. </p><p>“George!” Dream wheezed and withdrew his finger, shaking it off in the air. It didn’t actually hurt, but George still regarded him with a grin that Dream could only describe as shit-eating. </p><p>“You’re evil.”, Dream chuckled and patted his cheek.<br/>
George giggled and told him that he was the evil one instead, for not letting him sleep in peace. </p><p>“Mhhh. But George, I’m so bored.” </p><p>“I don’t care.” George yawned and closed his eyes again. “Watch a video or something.”<br/>
He shifted so that his hands were under his head and curled up some more. </p><p>Dream heard him mumble something else, but he couldn’t quite understand it, so he asked him to repeat it. </p><p>“I said ‘or you could cuddle with me’”. </p><p>Dream contemplated. “Okay”, he said “then let me shift.” </p><p>George’s eyes shot open not one second after the words had reached his ears. He quickly snaked his arms around Dream’s torso and pressed against his stomach to hold him still in place. “You’re just gonna get up then.” </p><p>Dream chuckled, trying to make it sound as innocent as possible. George had seen right through his plan. He stroked his boyfriend’s hair - a tiny attempt to make him forget. </p><p>“I won’t, okay? Now let me lie down with you.” </p><p>It took a few seconds until George finally moved. He shifted off of Dream’s lap and to the side, so Dream could lie down next to him and cuddle him better. </p><p>Of course, Dream had other plans. He jumped off the bed with a triumphant cry, which was immediately accompanied by George’s whine when he noticed that he had been utterly deceived.</p><p>“Dream!!”, he shouted in protest “No, Dream, I’m actually gonna cry, come back.”</p><p>“No”, Dream laughed, hands on his hips and looking down at his crying boyfriend. “You get up instead.”</p><p>“Dreaheem” George turned around, flailing arms and legs and tried to grab Dream by the arm, but he failed. “Please”, he begged and dragged out the word.</p><p>Dream bent down over George and held both sides of his face. Curiously, George looked back into his eyes. Dream smiled to himself because of how George had immediately gone still with just the simple act of looking into his eyes. George had so much wonder in his eyes, as he looked up. </p><p>Dream kissed his nose. He didn’t just stop there, but continued to place little kisses all over George’s face until George began to giggle.</p><p>“Please”, Dream said as he put a kiss on George’s left cheek “let’s eat and”, a kiss on George's right cheek “do something.”, a kiss by the corner of his lips. George pushed a palm against Dream’s chest to keep him away and laughed.<br/>
“No”.<br/>
But when he said it this time, his eyes held so much feeling and appreciation and he smiled at Dream. “You’re so needy, Dream. Leave me alone.”, he teased.</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes playfully and decided to help bring his boyfriend back to reality:<br/>
“George. You’re the one that wants to cuddle.” </p><p>George’s smile broadened and he laughed up at Dream. Before Dream could make any more fun of him or convince him to get up, George put his hands around his neck and kissed him. There was never a time that Dream didn’t happily respond to George’s kisses, so he kissed back.<br/>
He tried to hold his thoughts about convincing George to get up for about ten seconds until they completely slipped off his mind. He melted into the gentle, cool touch of George’s fingers against his skin, the taste of his mouth and the feelings sparking between them in the very moment.<br/>
When they stopped and his mind cleared again, he somehow found himself on the bed and was half lying and half sitting on top of George. </p><p>“Hi”, he said, dumbfoundedly. </p><p>“Hi”, George replied. </p><p>Suddenly, Dream was pulled downwards with force and landed flat on George’s body. He gasped in surprise and even George let out a small huff as air was pushed out of his lungs from the impact, but his clear laughter still pierced the air not one second later nevertheless. Dream let out a whine. He was laying on top of George, perfectly flat, and was being held down by arms, as if they were straps or a seatbelt. His face was planted in his pillow, right beside George’s ear. </p><p>He turned his head to look at George and frowned. “I just wanted to eat something.”, he complained.</p><p>“And I just wanted to sleep.” George buried his face in Dream's shoulder and smiled softly. Dream wondered how he could feel comfortable like this.<br/>
He waited for a minute, watching George, but he didn’t say anything. </p><p>“This is kinda uncomfy.”, Dream said. His face was still being squished by a pillow.</p><p>George didn’t react. His grip didn’t loosen.</p><p>“You can’t possibly sleep like this.” </p><p>Whenever they cuddled (which was every night and when possible every day) George was always the one either laying on top of Dream or resting his head on his chest. Of course, they had napped with Dream’s head on George’s chest or stomach too, but never had he slept with Dream being fully planted, shoulders to toes and all the weight, on him. George was way smaller and lighter than Dream, so there was no way that this was comfortable. </p><p>George cracked one eye open.</p><p>Dream waited.</p><p>George looked sleepy. </p><p>“Come on, at least cuddle comfortably.” </p><p>George only continued eyeing him. </p><p>“Properly?”, he asked</p><p>“Yes. I won’t run this time, I swear.”</p><p>George stared him down for a few more seconds, then Dream felt his grasp loosen and he shifted slowly, readjusting his position. George clasped his hand, another measurement to make sure Dream didn’t just run away, and Dream held it. He took note of how George’s eyes were half-closed the entire time and how his expression was listless. He would probably be knocked out as soon as he was comfortable again. </p><p>Dream lay down next to him and George didn’t waste one second to shuffle close. He hid his face in the crook of Dream’s neck and put his arms over his torso. Dream pulled him even closer and cuddled him tight. A tiny and very content sigh left George’s mouth and his breath evened out. Lovingly, Dream pressed a kiss into his hair. </p><p>Dream stared off into nothing while he carded his fingers through George’s hair as gently as he could. Dream still felt a little hungry, but as he was laying there, he thought that maybe having George here in his arms and watching him sleep wasn’t so boring at all. And that maybe lunch just had to wait for another hour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This is basically my first fanfiction (at least the first after many years) so :OO i hope it's to your satisfaction and maybe made you smile!! :) I know comments and everything would make me smile hehe ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>